


Strange Bedfellows

by ronandhermy



Category: Private Romeo (2011), Shameless (US)
Genre: AU as if 3x6 in Shameless didn't happen, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronandhermy/pseuds/ronandhermy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher and Sam Singleton are roommates their first year at West Point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings and Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at a crossover so any feedback is welcomed.

Cadet Ian Gallagher wasn’t really sure what to expect when he walked into his dorm room at West Point as a first year. There were a hundred things that could go wrong, a hundred things that could go right and a hundred things in between. But Ian wasn’t too worried. He’d take whatever happened as it came, like a real Gallagher. 

He did admit to himself that when he’d opened that non-descript door he had not been expecting a young man, dressed in fatigues, to be lying on one of the twin beds and reading a book with the title “Killer Angles.” The book was worn, the paperback’s cover crinkled and beginning to peel but that didn’t stop the lean boy from pursuing its yellowing pages.

“Hey,” Ian said by way of a greeting as he closed the door and set his bag down on the empty bed.

“Hey,” the other boy said, pulling the book down so he could look at his new roommate. “I’m Sam,” he supplied and then, with a half grin, remarked, “Well, Cadet Singleton now. You?”

“Ian. Ian Gallagher,” the red head replied and he extended his hand in greeting. Pleasantries exchanged Ian went about unpacking his bag.

“So I suppose we should do the whole get to know you thing out of the way. I hear the CO’s give a quiz at the end of the week to see which hall knows each other the best,” Sam said, carefully earmarking his book and sitting up on his bed.

“Why?” Ian couldn’t help but wonder, as he placed the clothes he’d brought into the assigned dresser.

“Something about comradery and the bonds of brotherhood,” Sam said with a shrug. Ian just rolled his eyes.

“Where’re you from anyway?” the blondish boy asked.

“Chicago. Southside,” Ian supplied. “You?”

“Localish. I was at boarding school for the past four years so home’s not really home anymore,” Sam said with a shrug. 

An awkward silence settled over the two boys as Sam watched as Ian put his side of the room in order and Ian tried to avoid having a heart to heart on the first day. Thankfully, a cheerful ringing sound broke up the stall walled conversation. 

Sam lit up with a grin as he picked up his phone from the bed side table. “Hey love,” he nearly crooned into the mouthpiece. Ian resisted the urge to gag. “Yeah, I’m all set up. Roommate’s here too. I’ll let him know you said hi.” Sam glanced over at Ian and the redhead gave a nod of acknowledgment.

“How’re your roommates?” Whatever reply was given caused the boy to laugh. He got up off the bed and gestured to let Ian know he would be out in the hallway. Ian nodded in reply, not sure why this kid was being so considerate considering they had just met. He wasn’t going to get offended if the guy wanted to talk to his girlfriend or whatever.

Now that Sam was out of the room Ian allowed himself to examine his roommates side of the place. He was already firmly set up, everything set up neat and tidy, his schoolbooks all at attention on his desk. He had a few photographs set up on his desk and Ian went over to take a closer look.

One was obviously from Sam’s high school graduation, his diploma clutched in one hand while his arm was slung over a smiling black haired boy in a matching cap and gown. A taller boy was doing bunny ears behind both of the unsuspecting boys. Another picture featured the dark haired boy again, except this time he was in a dog pile with several other boys all wearing fatigues. Everyone seemed to be laughing. The last photo was older, unlike the previous two, and featured a woman’s portrait. A blond haired woman with a gentle smile and a pearl necklace, probably Sam’s mother. 

Strange, Ian couldn’t help but think as he rolled up his now empty luggage bag, he'd thought there would be a photo of the guy’s girlfriend on his desk. Maybe he just kept the photos on his phone, like Lip did. Ian had brought a couple pictures himself, a collection of moments captured and gifted by Debbie. He hung up one of the entire family from last Christmas and slid the others into his bed side drawer for when he felt the most homesick.

Over an hour later Sam returned to the room, still sporting a type of smile that seemed to glow from the inside out.

“Good talk with the girlfriend?” Ian asked, attempting to be sociable. He was, after all, going to be living with this guy for the next year.

“Boyfriend actually,” Sam replied with ease, putting his cellphone down and grabbing his book. Ian froze, his mind drawing a blank for a moment, but it was enough time for Sam to realize something was off. “Look, if it’s going to be a problem we can ask for a switch.”

“No,” Ian said with a shake of his head, unused to hearing someone admit they were gay so casually to someone they didn’t even know. This kid wouldn’t last five minutes back home. “Not a problem.”

Sam nodded and returned to his book. But now Ian was curious. “So he’s the guy in the picture,” Ian commented as he sat down on his bed.

“Yeah,” Sam said, his heart in his eyes as he spoke about this mysterious entity called a boyfriend, “His name’s Glenn.”

Ian didn’t know it but he would soon become sick of that name.

**

Ian hid out under his window in the chill of November sucking on a cigarette and calling that damn familiar number.

“What the fuck do you want?” a grumpy voice on the other end answered after two rings.

“Well hello to you too Mick,” Ian replied, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“You need something? Or did the army boys find out what a bitch you are and kick your ass out?” Mickey asked and Ian could hear him moving around.

Ian debated hanging up or telling Mickey to fuck off and hand the phone to Mandy. “I think I’m going to kill my roommate,” Ian said instead. 

“Always knew you'd snap one day Gallagher,” Mickey replied.

“He’s just such a sap, it’s be more of a mercy kill anyway. He’s always going on and on about his boyfriend. Glenn this and Glenn that. And Jesus Christ, Sam’s thinking of proposing to the guy now that it’s legal in New York and shit. He’s gonna fucking drag me ring shopping I just fucking know it. Never should of said I’d go home with him for Thanksgiving.”

“Is your roommate a chick?” Mickey asked, laughter in his tone.

“Fuck off, at least he’s getting some while I’m stuck with my hand,” Ian grumbled, taking another drag of his cigarette, fighting the urge to chatter his teeth.

“Would of thought with Don’t Ask Don’t Tell it’d just be dicks everywhere,” Mickey replied, pretending to sound bored. 

“Fuck you,” Ian said fondly, flicking the ash off his cigarette, “Now remind me why I can’t kill my roommate.”

“Because you’d be the primary suspect and you lie for shit,” was Mickey’s instant reply.

“There it is,” Ian agreed.

“You coming home for Christmas?” Mickey asked in a failed attempt at being casual. 

“Yeah,” Ian said with a grin. “If I don’t die from diabetic shock from seeing Glenn and Sam together in the same room first.”

There was silence that stretched on and the two boys just listened to each other breath on the other end.

“Miss you,” came a quiet mutter and Ian didn’t even try to hide his grin.

He bit his lip for a moment and then said, “Miss you too.”

They didn’t say goodbye, just hung up the phone. Ian tucked his cell away and finished up the last of his cigarette knowing he was grinning like an idiot.

Maybe Sam wasn’t the only sap in the dorm after all.


	2. Stuffed and Stuffing

Ian still wasn’t sure how he allowed himself to be talked into going to Sam’s for the Thanksgiving holiday. He should have just stayed at school, skyped his family and then called Mickey for a round of phone sex. But no, he had to listen to Fiona and Debbie expressing their concerns about him being alone for the holiday so he told them he’d be spending it with his roommate and his family. Why on earth he thought that was a good idea he would never ever know.

“I think you’ll really like it,” Sam was saying as the train rounded the last bend and began to pull into the local station. Ian just nodded and let Sam have his delusion excitement. Thanksgiving wasn’t exactly his favorite holiday.

Once the train pulled to a stop the boys gathered their bags and made their way to the platform. Sam was like a puppy with that little bounce in his step and Ian made sure to keep at least a foot and a half between them. Once on the platform they made their way to the exit, Sam very nearly skipping as they walked along.

Then Sam must have seen someone because he made a beeline for a handsome dark haired man in a navy peacoat. Within moments the two men were plastered to each other, kissing each other like it was the source of eternal life. Ian made his way slowly over to the oblivious couple.

“Disgusting, aren’t they,” a tall man said with a good natured smile.

“You get used to it,” a shorter man who still possessed some baby fat supplied.

Ian just quirked his eyebrow at the strange pair.

“I’m Josh,” the tall man answered the unasked question, holding out his hand for Ian to shake. Ian took it as the pieces clicked into place. Josh, the best friend he’d heard so much about.

“And you must be Gus,” Ian guessed, as he shook the shorter boy’s hand. 

Gus nodded and said, “You must be Ian.”

“The poor soul rescued from having a relaxing Thanksgiving holiday filled with masturbation and take out,” Josh supplied with a grin and Ian was suddenly reminded of Lip, “Our sincerest condolences.”

“How did you two get dragged into this?” Ian asked, as all three men pointedly ignored the two boys who had yet to separate their mouths from each other. 

“Josh and I grew up here, so we’re home to visit,” Gus answered.

“And to rescue Sam and yourself of course,” Josh supplied, “from the awkward Daddy dearest dinner conversations that are sure to occur in your short stay.”

“Awkward family dinner conversations, like I’ve never done that before,” Ian half-muttered sarcastically.

Josh just grinned before turning to Sam and Glenn and yelling, “Hey love birds, we’ll make you walk if you don’t hurry up.”

The two boys separated, flushing slightly but not looking away from each other. Sam whispered something and then gave Glenn an eskimoe kiss, causing Ian to nearly gag. The boys disentangled themselves but walked over to the group hand-in-hand. It would have comforted Ian to know that he wasn’t the only one thinking of how these boys could never visit his neighborhood and walk out alive. 

“So nice of you to come and greet your best friends,” Josh said with a smile and sarcasm.

“Josh,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes as he went and hugged the taller boy, before then turning and hugging Gus. 

“Ian,” Sam said, tugging Glenn a little closer, “This is Glenn,” and the way he said his name was like a prayer.

“Nice to meet you,” Glenn said, extending his hand, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“I could say the same about you,” Ian replied, shaking the offered hand. He resisted the urge to comment on how he’d once tried to smother Sam with a pillow because kept saying Glenn’s name in his sleep. From the look Gus was giving him he guessed he knew something about that.

“Sam tells me you have a boyfriend. I’m sorry you couldn’t spend the holiday with him but if you ever need to duck out to talk to him please feel free too,” Glenn said with an open smile. 

Ian wanted to snap at Sam and tell him off for talking about his personal business but he kinda deflated under Glenn’s good natured expression. And Ian had to remind himself that this wasn’t the South Side, these guys weren’t waiting for an excuse to jump him, and they sure as hell didn’t care that Mickey Milkovich took it in the ass. The only response Ian gave was a nod and tight smile before following Josh as he led the pack of boys to the parked car.

This was going to be the longest, shortest holiday ever.

**  
“I’m going to prison for first degree murder, you better visit me,” Ian says to Mickey as he sits in a far too nice guest bedroom, knowing that just down the hall his roommate and said roommate’s boyfriend are fucking.

“Fuck that, your dick isn’t that good Gallagher,” Mickey replies, and Ian can almost see him exhale the smoke from a day old cigarette. 

“They’re so sweet I’m getting diabetes and sugar shock all at once,” Ian exclaims, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Just give ‘em a beat down,” Mickey suggests like it’s the most obvious thing.

Ian rolls his eyes so hard he sees stars. “The middle class don’t do beat downs Mickey. Plus, his dad already kinda hates me so there’s that.”

“Skinny red head fuck like you? You don’t say?” Mickey says laughing at his own humor.

“He’s not a bad guy,” Ian musses, “A little bit cold but he really doesn’t seem to care that his son makes out with another guy. He’s seems more surprised by that fact that Sam came home for the holiday.”

“We gonna talk about your roommate all night or did you call for something actually important?” Mickey asked, his irritated impatience obvious.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Ian said, half coyly, pulling down his sweat pants, “Tell me, how hard would it get you if I told you I thought about sucking you off in my Physics classroom?”

“Fuck Gallagher,” Mickey breathed out, his hand wrapping around his flesh.

And Ian just laid back on his too plush bed and prepared to have his nerves stretched and filled by the sound of Mickey’s voice.


	3. Middle Greetings

_Ring. ___

__Ian dreamt he was back at West Point, only this time Mickey was there and was somehow Ian’s CO. He was making Ian spar with him except his touches weren’t harsh, but aggressive in a sexual way._ _

___Ring ____ _

____He was warm and content and wanted. Nothing was wrong, there was no underlying niggling notion that somewhere, something was being fucked up in the Gallagher name._ _ _ _

_____Ring ____ _ _ _

______“Answer the God damn phone,” Mickey's voice, rough from sleep, demanded into Ian’s ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ian slowly blinked awake and had to reorient himself to the fact that no, he was not in his dorm at West Point. Instead he was in his old bed in Chicago with Mickey Milkovich wrapped around him after a long night of drinking, and an even longer night of fucking, that had eventually led to them stumbling into the house at 3am. He dislodged one of his hands from its grip on the dark haired man in his bed and blindly grabbed for his phone._ _ _ _ _ _

______A quick look at the caller id revealed the only person who thought it was socially acceptable to call this early: Sam._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello?” Ian asked trying, and failing, to stifle a yawn. Mickey burrowed down further into the blankets, resting his head on Ian’s chest as he tried to fall asleep again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Ian, how’s it going?” came a far too chipper voice from the other end._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam, do you know what time it is?” Ian couldn’t help but ask, feeling like he was being pranked by the upperclassmen again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Six. Well, six hundred hours Easter Standard Time, but I guess you would be five hundred hours. Why? Aren’t you up yet?” Sam asked, completely shocked at the idea that a fellow cadet was sleeping in over break._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not even up now,” Ian replied with a huff, shifting to his back so Mickey could more comfortably rest his head. Ian slowly ran his free hand through Mickey’s dark hair, letting himself enjoy the feel as well as this vulnerable sleep addled version of his sorta-boyfriend. “Is there something you need?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can’t a guy call his roommate to wish him a near Merry Christmas?” Sam asked, and Ian could almost see the kid’s stupid grin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m hanging up now,” Ian replied, stifling a groan._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, wait,” Sam protested. “I called because Glenn and I are going to be in Chicago over New Years. He’s got some interview at some big shot company for an internship and we thought we’d make a trip out of it. And since I remembered my oh-so-favorite-and-native-son of the big C was going to be there, I figured we could maybe hang out.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure,” Ian said, his eyes already drifting close, “But you really could have waited to call.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t put things off,” was all of Sam’s reply and Ian just knew, _knew _, that Sam was probably in the middle of some workout and then would go get a head start on the reading for next semester.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, try,” Ian replied with a soft sigh before saying goodbye to his roommate and hanging up the phone. He tossed the old flip-phone to the floor and rolled to his side, sliding his arms back around a half-asleep Mickey. Carl was over at a friend’s house and Lip was at the dorms until tomorrow so Ian and Mickey had the whole room to themselves. It was the only way Ian had managed to convince Mickey to spend the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What he want?” Mickey sleep grumbled, his breathe hot and wet against Ian’s bear chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Apparently he and Glenn are going to be in Chicago for a few days. Wants to hang out,” Ian replied, closing his eyes as he prepared to fall back asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And that couldn’t fucking wait?” Mickey asked in disbelief, his eyes still closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ian just grinned and didn’t even bother to reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A few days later, after Christmas had come and gone, Ian caught the L to downtown Chicago. It would be strange, he thought to himself, to have his two worlds collide, but hopefully not disastrously. In one world following the rules was the norm, a cadet could be openly gay without getting death threats and apparently “honesty is the best policy” was an actual motto. In the other world, the one he’d grown up in and still belonged to in some strange way, he wouldn’t even think of coming out, scamming was a way of life, and people knew how to keep their mouths shut. Ian could admit to himself that he wasn’t all that comfortable with the idea of the two worlds meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ian spotted Sam first, looking at the Bean, his reflection slightly distorted as he observed the rest of the crowd. Sam saw him approaching through the polished statue and turned toward the tall red head with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey Gallagher,” Sam called, and moved to embrace his roommate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s up Sam?” the red head asked, patting the shorter boy’s back before letting him go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Waiting for Glenn. The meeting ran over so hopefully that means they like him,” Sam supplied. “How’s your break been so far?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And Ian could help the smile that slipped onto his face as he thought of being with his crazy chaotic family and having woken up wrapped in Mickey’s arms, realizing the whole affair wasn’t a dream. “Good,” Ian said, “Busy but good. My sister Fiona’s dating some new guy who actually seems pretty normal, Lip’s adjusting to college, I need to kick Debbie’s new boyfriend’s ass, Carl hasn’t killed anyone and Liam’s nearly fully potty trained.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sound exciting,” Sam replied, genuinely interested. He never could quiet wrap his head around how large families functioned. It was just him and his dad after all. “I spent Christmas with Dad then went down to Delaware to be with Glenn and his family. I think the biggest surprise anyone got, and really we’ve all known for a while, was walking in on Josh and Glenn’s cousin Carlos.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Josh?” Ian couldn’t help but clarify, “Well shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah,” Sam said with a muffled laugh, “That’s what Glenn said too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Someone say my name?” a dark haired man asked with a wide open smile as he approached his two companions. He was dressed in a nice suit with an even nicer wool jacket that Ian was tempted to fence just looking at it. Glenn gave his boyfriend a quick, well, quick for them, kiss and then pulled Ian into a friendly hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So how’d the interview go?” Sam asked, putting his arm around the slightly shorter boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Great,” Glenn said, his smile growing. “They offered me the internship.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam and Ian both exclaimed their congrats and wishes of luck to a grinning bashful Glenn, who suggested they go find some place to eat. Ian knew a hole in the wall place that made the best hot dog in the city, so they headed off the beaten path to get some decent, and cheap, food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once settled into their seats with their giant stuffed sausages, the conversation about the internship that Ian still couldn’t figure out what the Glenn would actually be doing having waned, Glenn asked the inevitable question, “So where’s Mickey? I thought we’d finally get to meet your mystery man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ian finished chewing his bite before replying, “He’s working.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s too bad,” Sam said, and then he and Glenn seemed to have an entire conversation in the silence that followed those three words. They quickly moved on to lighter topics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It always struck Ian as slightly strange at how easy he could fall into conversation and companionship with these two boys. They were good fellows, truly but they were so far outside of the realm of what he was accustomed to. They were so damn accepting, so supportive, it boggled the mind. Not just supportive, but encouraging even._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glenn was in the middle of telling the hilarious tale of how Carlos was forced out of the closet, literally and figuratively, when the last person in all of Chicago Ian expected to see walked into Sal’s hotdog bar. Mickey Milkovich, in all his thug like glory, the dark blue scarf Ian had given him for Christmas wrapped around his neck as tightly as a noose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mickey didn’t say anything, just caught Ian’s eye and nodded towards the bathroom. Ian excused himself and followed Mickey into the dingy bathroom and allowed himself to be pushed into a cramped stall, Mickey’s mouth attacking his. Ian gladly surrendered to the assault, trying to hide the moan that threatened to break out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kissing Mickey was still new, still thrilling with just a bit of danger that seemed to linger on the older boy’s tongue, and Ian gladly submitted to this sudden show of sexual aggression. It was probably the quickest fuck they ever had, over in barely 5 minutes, and Ian struggled to catch his breath as he tucked himself back into his pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You gonna come same hello?” Ian asked, not directly looking at Mickey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nah, I leave you and the queer rights rally people to talk about floral arrangements or whatever,” Mickey replied, lighting up a cigarette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So why’re you here?” Ian couldn’t help but ask, deflating slightly at Mickey’s quick dismissal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Saw Debbie’s boyfriend. Dude’s near Fiona’s age,” Mickey said, blowing out a lungful of smoke and handing off the cigarette to Ian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You got a name or an address?” Ian asked, a deep rage beginning to awaken at the thought of some guy taken advantage of his little sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Since you were such a good boy Santa got you both,” Mickey said, handing over a piece of wrinkled receipt with a hastily scrawled name followed by a street address on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ian clenched it tight before giving Mickey a quick kiss and whispered, “Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mickey just nodded as Ian headed back out to rejoin his friends. They’d go deliver a beat down later but for now Gallagher was going to pretend he was a goody little two shoes who wouldn’t ever dare dream to kissing a boy let alone fucking one. What a crock of shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mickey threw the butt of the cigarette into the toilet before heading out. He walked straight past the table where Gallagher and Co. were laughing about something truly stupid. And he felt a surge of anger wrapped in envy as he watched Gallagher’s friends lean in to one another for a quick kiss. In public. Like guys like Mickey Milkovich who should give them a beating just on principle didn’t exist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He wanted to go up to them and yell at them for being idiots. He wanted to scream at Ian not to hang out with these guys cause if word got back to their neighborhood he’d be guilty by association. He wanted to grab Ian and kiss him in front of those two college pricks to show that he could be brave too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Instead, he did nothing but walk out the door and catch the L back home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. The Midwinter Blues

Sam was moping. Ian tried not to pay any attention to it but the dour mood was beginning to affect his concentration. And he needed every bit of concentration he had if was ever going to pass this semester of organic chemistry.

“What?” he finally snapped, throwing his pencil down as Sam did his little half-sigh thing that was probably really endearing to other people but just made Ian want to hit in the guy’s windpipe.

“It’s nothing,” Sam muttered, shaking his head and listlessly thumbing through his beat up copy of “Killer Angels” for what seemed like the millionth time. He wasn’t reading it, just staring at the words on the page before flipping to another.

“Either tell me what’s wrong or go somewhere else. I can’t concentrate with all that weird noise you’re making,” Ian half snapped, reminding himself to breathe and that it wasn’t Sam’s fault Ian wasn’t getting anywhere on this equation. 

Sam was silent for a long moment and Ian thought that maybe he would choose to leave the room when he finally said, “I miss Glenn.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ian breathed out forcibly, tempted to hit his head against the wall. Why’d he have to open up this can of worms?

“Don’t you ever miss Mickey?” Sam asked, defensive now as he sat in an almost aggressive posture.

“Yes. No. Maybe,” Ian found himself saying, before he stopped himself. “Look, it’s different for me and Mickey then it is for you and Glenn,” Ian explained to Sam’s inquiring look.

“How’s it different?” Sam asked.

“Look it just is,” Ian snapped, not wanting to explain the whole socio-economic-political fuckball that made Sam’s situation about as far removed for Ian’s as Mars was from Earth. 

“Doesn’t seem different,” Sam noted.

Ian took a deep breath and let it out through his nostrils with all the force of the words he wasn’t saying. “Trust me,” Ian said, “it is nothing like your relationship.” And his tone conveyed that this particular topic of conversation was finished, dead and done, never to be spoken of again.

An awkward silence fell for a time until Sam finally said, quiet and near listless, “I’m worried Glenn’s going to want to break up.”

Ian couldn’t help it, he laughed. Upon seeing Sam’s expression Ian forced himself to stop and say, “Oh shit, you were serious?”

Sam just gave a dour nod.

“He say anything to you?” Ian asked, thrown by the course of this conversation.

“No,” Sam began, noting the look of skepticism on his roommate’s face he hurried to say, “But he’s around all these guys who can, you know, be there for him. What if he finds someone who’s there and who likes going to those ridiculous modern art exhibits? What if he decides he doesn’t want to be with someone in the military? What if he—

“Sam,” Ian interrupted, not unkindly, “Shut up. You and Glenn are probably the most put together couple I know. From what I’ve seen you’re gonna be fine.”

Ian’s frankness seemed to calm Sam somewhat, or at least he pretended to calm down. “Plus,” Ian couldn’t help but add, “I’m pretty sure Josh would kill Glenn if that actually happened.”

Sam just shot Ian a look before pointedly returning to his book. At least the sighing thing had stopped. After a time, without looking up from the chapter about General Lee, Sam simply said, “Thanks.”

Without turning from his chemistry equation Ian fought a small grin and merely said, “Yup.”


	5. An Ending but not The Ending

“You heading out?” Sam asked, as he finished sorting through his folders. The air was warm and just beginning to become heavy with humidity. His muscles, more then he’d had a year ago, strained against his West Point t-shirt, and his buzzed hair cut was a blessing with the impeding heat. 

Ian finished checking all of his drawers before saying. “Yeah, got a Greyhound at 2:30. What about you?”

“Catching a ride with Sobel to the train station then catching a train back home. Gonna drop off some stuff before catching a flight to Chicago on Thursday. Internship and all,” Sam replied doing a visual spot check of his side of the room.

“I still can’t believe you went and found an internship in Chicago all because of a guy. If I didn’t know better I’d say you were stalking me,” Ian laughed while buckling a strap on his bag.

Sam just gave him a look before throwing a dirty, and previously missing, sock at Ian’s head. The red head just ducked.

“It’s not just some guy,” Sam insisted, “It’s Glenn.”

Ian just shook his head with a small smile and set his bag on his now stripped bed. It was strange to see this room that he’d called home for nearly a year be reduced to nothing more than four blank walls and some standard box furniture. He’d laughed and shared stories, listened to far too many romantic woes and hidden counterban in various crannies. He’d lived here, in this place that would probably be just a place to many people, but it was so much more then what it appeared.

“I’ll come visit,” Sam said, his voice slightly tight, as if he was just realizing the finality of a simple goodbye.

“I’m counting on it,” Ian said, and he held out his hand to the blond haired boy. 

Sam took it, but instead of shaking it he used it to pull Ian into a hug. And he just held on, for a brief moment, to his friend and now former roommate as if to impart how important he found this strange friendship that had sprung up out of a shared living space. It was brief and it was long and it was uniquely Sam. And Sam just held on and hugged the red head. Ian let him. 

“Take care of yourself,” Sam said, releasing the taller boy.

“Yeah,” Ian said, his voice oddly soft. “You too.” And he grabbed his bag and left without another word or a glance back.

They would meet again, of course, being in the same city did tend to lead to frequent encounters. But it would always be a bit strange for Ian to see Sam and Glenn acting as they did in his home town. They would hug and kiss and hold hands in public places and not fear being beaten to death or stabbed, like Ian would if he ever thought to do those things outside of the privacy of his bedroom. And every time Ian would see them he would think, _do you know how lucky you are? do you understand? you’re the luckiest man_. 

Sam watched Ian leave and it was almost like watching a chapter come to an end in a book. Who’s book, it was hard to say. Maybe Sam’s. Maybe Ian’s. Maybe a soldier’s who had yet to make his mark. Who knew? But it was an ending, if not the ending, of a part of their lives. 

_One year down and many more to go._

And Sam smiled to himself, a half-formed nostalgic grin, as he grabbed his own bags, turned off the lights, gave one last, lingering look over the empty room, closed the door and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for being so supportive of my first crossover.


End file.
